Just So You Know Nick Jonas OneShot Song Fic
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Nick Jonas Song credit to Jesse McCartney "Just So You Know". It's one of my favorite songs...


Just So You Know

Just So You Know

_I Shouldn't Love You_

_But I Want To_

_I Just Can't Turn Away_

_I Shouldn't See You_

_But I Can't Move_

_Can't Look Away_

_I Shouldn't Love You_

_But I Want To_

_I Just Can't Turn Away_

_I Shouldn't See You_

_But I Can't Move_

_Can't Look Away_

_And I Don't Know How to Be Fine When I'm Not_

'_Cause I Don't Know How To Make A Feelin' Stop_

I sat on the floor of my bedroom, curled up against the wall, looking out my window, head pressed against the cold glass as rain pounded on it, making pitter-patter sounds as it hit and collected in the gutters. My room was cold and gloomy, and I sat alone, quiet as a mouse. I was nobody. I was no one. Nothing mattered. No one cared. The world didn't exist. It was just me. Me, and my thoughts. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of not just any her, but Teagan.

_Just So You Know_

_This Feeling's Taking Control Of Me_

_And I Can't Help It_

_I Won't Sit Around_

_Can't Let Him Win Now_

_Thought You Should Know_

_I've Tried My Best To Let Go Of You_

_But I Don't Want To_

_I Just Gotta Say It All_

_Before I Go_

_Just So You Know_

Everywhere I went I saw here, felt her, and thought of her. Teagan was a great friend, but had a boyfriend. Boyfriend that's not me plus Teagan equals me not having a chance with her. I didn't want to forget about her. I knew it was kinda hopeless, thinking about her so much, when I couldn't have her. I just couldn't seem to let her go.

I walked down the streets of Los Angeles and found myself in a local café where I had a soda and some fries.

Two people walked in behind me laughing loudly. It sounded like a guy and a girl. One laugh I knew distinctly. It was Teagan and Ryan, her boyfriend.

"Nick?!" Teagan gasped and pulled up a chair to the table I was sitting at. I looked kinda rough today. Jeans, Vans, plain old white t-shirt, and that was it. Nothing to look at today. "Hey Teagan" I said. "I've missed you like so much. I haven't seen you since you left on tour" Teagan said. "I've been pretty busy I guess" I sighed. "Yeah" she agreed as Ryan sat down. "Hey Nick" he said. "Sup" I said back. Teagan and I talked for a while, until I couldn't stand Ryan interrupting anymore and the thought of him being her boyfriend, that I lied and said that I'd told my mom that I'd be back already, so I had to leave. I was pathetic.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

I walked slowly home watching the cars drive by splashing the water from the past days rain everywhere. I needed to get over it. She wasn't mine, and I just had to face that. It was the truth.

I wanted to forget about her, but I didn't at the same time. My mind was confused, and I couldn't make it up. This was crazy. I was crazy.

_Just So You Know_

_This Feeling's Taking Control Of Me_

_And I Can't Help It_

_I Won't Sit Around_

_Can't Let Him Win Now_

_Thought You Should Know_

_I've Tried My Best To Let Go Of You_

_But I Don't Want To_

_I Just Gotta Say It All_

_Before I Go_

_Just So You Know_

I sat underneath a tree in a local park that no one went to anymore. It was run down, the playground was tagged and destroyed, but the trees and walking path was still beautiful. I sat there with my guitar, bike leaned up against the tree, and began to play. I didn't know what I was playing, it just came from my heart. I kept playing it again and again till I felt that my hand may fall off. I leaned my head up against the tree. One second of thinking about nothing, and my mind was filled of something- Teagan. I was going insane. Something was wrong with me. And there was only one thing that I could think of what it was- love.

_This Emptiness Is Killing Me_

_And I'm Wondering Why I've Waited So Long_

_Looking Back I Realize_

_It Was Always There Just Never Spoken_

_I'm Waiting Here…_

_Been Waiting Here_

I heard rustling leaves around me as I closed my eyes, listening to nature. Someone was there. I could hear them. I quickly opened my eyes. "Who's there?" I asked. "Who's there?" I repeated more loudly. No one answered. It was probably a squirrel or something. Or a person who didn't want to be noticed…

_Just So You Know_

_This Feeling's Taking Control Of Me_

_And I Can't Help It_

_I Won't Sit Around_

_Can't Let Him Win Now_

_Thought You Should Know_

_I've Tried My Best To Let Go Of You_

_But I Don't Want To_

_I Just Gotta Say It All_

_Before I Go_

_Just So You Know_

"Nick" I heard a soft voice say after I'd re-closed my eyes. I slowly opened them, already knowing who was standing beside me. "Teagan" I said even more softly. "Oh Nick" she gasped and fell into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You" She cried. "What? What's wrong with me?" I asked, wondering if she'd figured out about my love for her. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's me Nick. I love you" She confessed. "I, I think that I always have. I just never could admit it to myself" she said. I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted her lips to mine. "So I'm not the only one in love?" I asked after we'd finished our first kiss together. She smiled and shook her head. "No" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

_Just So You Know_

_This Feeling's Taking Control Of Me_

_And I Can't Help It_

_I Won't Sit Around_

_Can't Let Him Win Now_

_Thought You Should Know_

_I've Tried My Best To Let Go Of You_

_But I Don't Want To_

_I Just Gotta Say It All_

_Before I Go_

_Just So You Know_

Song Credit To Jesse McCartney "Just So You Know"


End file.
